


Miraculous Ladybug Drabble

by EpicLilKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Gen, JadeFox, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, QueenPaon, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLilKitty/pseuds/EpicLilKitty
Summary: A series of Miraculous Ladybug OneShots featuring Various Ships within the ML Universe





	1. Ladybug's Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> First up, "Ladybug's Romeo". Random Ladynoir fluff plus lighthearted reveal

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?" Ladybug sighed dreamily as she leaned against the railing of the roof upon which she was currently standing. It was mid-evening and the sun was sinking behind the horizon, turning the sky a fiery orange with hot pink and lavender hues. But it wasn't the beauty of the sky that held her attention. That paled in comparison to what she was currently staring at. No, what held the spotted heroine's attention was the giant billboard across from the building she stood on. On the billboard, Adrien Agreste was posing against a red brick wall. He wore low slung, hip-hugging jeans that almost seemed painted on, a form-fitting white shirt that clung to his muscles, and a black leather jacket that did nothing to hide the muscles underneath. He had one leg bent at the knee, the foot pressed against the wall behind him, and his head was bowed forward so that his perfect blonde hair fell slightly over his eyes as he grinned up at the camera. She just about swooned then and there. In fact, she was so enthralled by the sight of her crush towering over the Parisian rooftops, she failed to notice the soft thud of feet landing on the roof behind her as she continued her speech. 

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She breathed the words out on an exalted sigh. When Ladybug had left her house an hour ago, it had mostly been to clear her head. They were currently studying Shakespeare in her 12th Grade English Literature Class and coincidentally she was to recite this particular scene with Adrien Agreste tomorrow. She wanted it to be perfect but she had never been the greatest at Shakespeare. That, coupled with the fact that she was a blubbering mess around Adrien, made it a daunting task. 

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” A soft voice intoned behind her. Ladybug was so caught up in the moment, however, she simply responded without thought.

“'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s a Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name!" She ended on a cry, before dropping her voice to a much softer tone.  “What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself.”

Slowly, Ladybug returned to her senses as behind her, someone began to clap. The girl spun around, eyes wide with shock to find her partner, Chat Noir, grinning at her broadly. He very closely resembled the cat that ate the canary. The girl flushed a deep red, bluebell eyes widening as the leather-clad boy prowled closer to give her an appraising look. “Ch-Chat N-Noir! H-how long have you been standing there?” She squeaked, taking a step back as the blonde haired boy invaded her space.

“Long enough, My Lady. Tell me something… were you just reciting  _ Shakespeare _ to a billboard?” The tomcat chuckled, eyes twinkling with obvious delight. If possible, Ladybug’s face seemed to burn hotter than before as she shook her head frantically.  _ Damn this cat and damn his cursed timing, _ she thought to herself.

“N-no! No, of course I wasn’t. I- I just happened to be speaking in that general direction,” she claimed, jerking her chin up defiantly. A bad idea, as it only brought Chat’s gaze down to her mouth. His lips quirked and he arched a brow, leaning closer.

“I don’t know, My Lady. It looked to me like you were reciting sweet nothings to a billboard of Adrien Agreste,” he purred, glancing with amusement towards the giant image of his civilian form. A strangled noise escaped the girl, drawing his focus back on her. By this point, her shin was almost as red as her suit.

“I- I wouldn’t call them sweet nothings, Chat.  _ Romeo and Juliet _ is a terrible play,” she said, resolutely avoiding his green eyes. Her words were enough to derail the boy from his teasing, however, and he gave her a surprised look.

“You don’t like Shakespeare? But he’s like the world’s greatest playwright!” Ladybug gave an indifferent shrug as the blush faded from her cheeks and she turned to give him a dubious look.

“That’s arguable, but no, I have nothing against Shakespeare himself. I simply hate  _ Romeo and Juliet _ ,” she said by way of explanation. Chat arched a brow and made a gesture for her to continue. She sighed but did as he asked. “It’s just… the story starts out so sweet and beautiful. I mean, yeah it’s weird these twelve-year-olds are confessing their undying love for each other but I guess that’s just how it was back then. But then, he just goes and kills off the two main characters! Who even  _ does _ that, Chat!?” Ladybug wailed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“Apparently Shakespeare,” Chat said, biting back a laugh as the spandex covered girl shot him a withering look. 

“You’re not  _ nearly _ as funny as you seem to think you are,” she retorted dryly.

“Me-ouch, m’Ladybug’s got claws,” Chat fired back playfully before asking on a more serious note, “So if you hate Shakespeare so much, why are you sitting here reciting it to a billboard?”

“I  _ told _ you, I wasn’t reciting it  _ to _ the billboard. And I have to recite this scene in class tomorrow with the guy I like. It’s a little nerve-wracking,” Ladybug admitted with a shrug. Chat Noir felt something tighten within him at her words. Ladybug… Ladybug liked someone else?

“O-oh. Well, I’m sure you’ll do great! So, uh, tell me about him. This guy you like…” Chat said, moving to lean against the roof railing beside her. Ladybug hesitated, glancing at her partner.

“I don’t know Chat… we aren’t really supposed to discuss our Civilian lives,” she pointed out, shuffling her feet nervously. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted. Chat was her closest friend aside from Alya and might offer a new perspective on the whole Adrien debacle. At the same time, Tikki was pretty adamant they not discuss too many details pertaining to their personal lives less they slip up.

“Does this guy know you like him?” Chat asked.

“Well, no but-”

“Then it shouldn’t matter! Besides, I’m not going to blab to anyone. This is all completely confidential,” he promised, placing one hand over his heart and raising the other. “Cat’s honor, My Lady.”

The girl studied him for a long moment, expression unreadable. Talking about her crush might help her in the long run. Chat might be able to offer insight that another girl wasn’t able to. After all, he was technically a guy too, right? “Ok well…” She hesitated, not sure where to begin.

“What do you like about him?” Chat prompted gently. The girl smiled dreamily, a fact that didn’t escape Chat Noir’s notice.

“He… he’s so kind and generous. He’s rich, but he doesn’t act like a snob. He’s the most honest, loyal, and selfless person I’ve ever met,” she explained softly.

“When did you two meet?”

“Back in Middle School. He was homeschooled up until then. His dad is a really famous fashion designer,” she said, twirling a lock of hair around one finger.

“And you’re certain he doesn’t like you back? I mean, I find it hard to imagine anyone not noticing someone as amazing as you, LB. Maybe he likes you and is just too afraid to-” He was interrupted by Ladybug’s sharp, disbelieving laugh. Turning his head, he watched as she shook her head, shoulders shaking with self-deprecating laughter.

“I’m not the same girl outside the mask, Chat. As Ladybug, I’m confident and powerful and brave. When I’m around Adrien, I can barely even talk straight.I constantly stumble over my words around him and it’s a miracle if I don’t trip over him at least once a day,” she moaned, not noticing the way Chat Noir had stiffened beside her. Green eyes wide, he stared at the girl beside him.

“My Lady, you wouldn’t happen to mean Adrien Agreste… the  _ model _ would you?” He asked uncertainly. The blush on the girl’s face was answer enough and Chat felt a pulse of joy at her reaction. Ladybug liked him.  _ Ladybug _ liked  _ him _ . This was the greatest news ever and-

“But like I said, he doesn’t like me back,” Ladybug was saying dejectedly.

“Don’t say that!” Chat burst out, startling both himself and his partner at the conviction in his words. “Er… what I mean to say is he would be crazy not to want you. You just have to grab the cat by the tail; go for it, LB. Ask him out,” Chat said excitedly. The girl snorted and shook her head.

“Yeah, like that would ever happen.”

“Look, you said you have to do this scene with him tomorrow right? Why don’t I help you practice and after you recite it to him tomorrow, you can confess.” Chat Noir suggested animatedly. Ladybug wasn’t entirely certain what his motive for helping her was, but suddenly she, too, felt excited at the prospect and for the next two hours, the two worked together to make certain her speech was flawless. When they parted ways, Ladybug felt eons lighter than she had been when leaving the house earlier.

 

The next day in class, Marinette arrived to class slightly earlier than usual and took her place beside Alya. Before her best friend could so much as utter a greeting, the blonde boy in the seat before them twisted around to flash her a smile that could have rivaled the sun in its brightness. “Hey, Marinette! Are you ready for our presentation?” He asked warming.

“I um… a-as ready as I’ll ever be,” She squeaked, relieved when she only stuttered a little bit. His grin widened. 

“You sound nervous,” he noted, a look of concern sliding across his face. Marinette blushed and smiled nervously.

“M-maybe a little,” she admitted.

“Don’t be. You’ll be totally  _ clawsome _ , my Lady,” he assured her with a wink. Marinette froze, ignoring Alya’s quiet squealing and Nino teasing his friend about the pun. She stared into Adrien’s unwavering green gaze and slowly, a smile stretched across her face.

“I have a  _ feline _ you’re right, Minou,” she said softly.


	2. Oh shit; You're a Guy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette comes to the startling realization that Chat Noir is very much a guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glares at readers* Okay who put this slice of Sin in with my Fluff!?

“Move over, Chat,” Marinette Dupain-Cheng said, shoving at the leather-clad boy who was currently hogging her bed. It was Saturday night and, as had become their ritual in the last few months, Chat Noir had dropped in to visit the pigtailed girl. It started after the tomcat had ‘rescued’ her from an Akuma attack. The Akuma in question hadn’t been mad at Marinette perse… it was more of a wrong place, wrong time sort of thing. Anyway, right before she’d been turned into a mindless zombie, Chat had dropped from the sky (literally) twirling his baton in one hand to deflect any attacks thrown their way while the other arm had swept around her waist. Pulling her close, he had whisked her away with that baton of hers and deposited her safely upon the rooftop of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. She had assumed that was the end of it. He had gone off to continue fighting, she had transformed into Ladybug and joined the fray, and when all was said and done and the Akuma had been purified, they had gone their separate ways. Chat had gone off to wherever he lived when he wasn’t Chat Noir and Ladybug had returned to her rooftop terrace and de-transformed. 

That  _ should _ have been the end of it, realistically speaking. After all, Chat Noir saved numerous civilians on a daily basis. As far as she was aware, he didn’t visit them afterward so why should she expect him to visit  _ her _ . And yet, he had. The night he had rescued her from the Akuma, as she had lingered on her balcony enjoying the warmth of a summer’s breeze and the scent of baked goods rising from the bakery below, Chat had come to her. He had been all confidence and suave one-liners but beneath the playful facade, Marinette had seen genuine worry in his eyes. She wasn’t sure why, and she wasn’t sure how, but Chat did care for her. Not just as Ladybug, but as ordinary Marinette. In all honesty, when Chat had first begun to visit her, she had believed he had somehow discovered her secret identity but no… there were no ulterior motives here. In the beginning, he mostly dropped by after his patrols. During those times, he had always been upbeat and charming. A few weeks into their almost nightly visits, Chat dropped in and by this time she was eager to invite him into her room. He had been a constant in her life and she enjoyed his company.

Chat wasn’t his normal, happy self however and spent most of their time together brooding on her chaise as she tried to coax him to talk. Eventually, she gathered that he had had a fight with his father and had simply wanted to be around someone who didn’t place a million expectations on his shoulders. It was sweet, in a way, that he had thought of her but mostly, her heart had ached for him. Chat had looked so sad and lost. After that, Marinette had insisted he come by whenever he was feeling even the slightest bit down, and for the most part, he took her up on her offer. Most nights, Chat just lounged around the room watching her work on some project or another, or occasionally helping with her homework. Other times they would build pillow forts and have Disney of Ghibli Movie Marathons. Then there were times like these when the pair wanted nothing more than to laze around the room and take a nap. 

Chat Noir had arrived almost two hours ago and almost immediately took over her bed while Marinette had struggled to finish a school project that was due in the morning. In all honesty, she had wanted nothing more than to join him. They had battled a particularly difficult Akuma earlier in the day and she was bone tired. If she didn’t finish her portion of the project, however, her best friend Alya would have her head on a platter and personally, Mari thought Alya was far scarier than any Akuma she had ever faced up against. Now, the project finished, the girl climbed up into the loft fully intending to faceplant into her pillow… only to find Paris’ beloved Superhero stretched diagonally from one corner of the bed to the next.

“Move over, Chat,” she said, giving his shoulder a shove. The boy grumbled, brow furrowing in protest, but didn’t open his eyes. He also didn’t move and with an annoyed huff, she gave him another, harder shove. “Come  _ on _ , Chat. I want to lay down too,” she whined plaintively, and after a moment one green eye cracked open to blink groggily up at her. With a soft grumble, he straightened out but instead of moving to the far end of the bed, he wound up laying somewhat in the middle of the bed. He was slightly off center, so there was much more room near the wall, and with a sigh, Marinette moved to climb over the superhero. What she didn’t account for, however, was the fact that a sleepy Chat was also, apparently, a very  _ cuddly _ Chat and she was halfway over him when his arms snaked around her waist. Marinette gave a muffled squeak as she was suddenly pulled down on top of a hard leather chest and in one deft movement, Chat rolled them over until he was laying half on top of her.

Although heavier than her, without his full weight resting on top of her the position was actually rather comfortable. Chat was almost like a weighted blanket, and with a contented sigh, she turned into him, burying her face into the smooth leather that covered his chest. The pair lay like that, bodies pressed flush up against one another, legs tangled, for quite some time. Chat had almost succeeded in falling back asleep when beneath him, the raven-haired girl stirred. Marinette tipped her head up to look at Chat, her nose grazing his chin as she did so.

“Chat?” She asked quietly. There was no answer, so she tried again, this time raising her voice a little. “Hey, Chat?”

“No.” The boy grumbled, burying his face into the crook of her neck in protest. Marinette attempted to shift back so that she could once again see his face but gave up when his arms tightened around her, holding her in place.

“Chat, I want to ask you something,” she insisted stubbornly. More grumbling came from the boy, the sounds vibrating against the skin of her neck.

“No, Princess. Go to sleep,” Chat mumbled, resolutely refusing to open his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept them closed Marinette would give up and allow him to sleep. Unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly known for his luckiness. That was kind of Ladybug’s things.

“ _ Please _ , Kitty? I promise I’ll let you sleep afterward,” the girl pleaded and with a growl, Chat’s eyes popped open to give her his most disgruntled look.

“Fine, but you owe me Chocolate for keeping me from sleep,” he warned, his expression softening softly at her quiet giggles.

“All the chocolate you could want,  _ Chaton _ ,” she promised with a grin.

“Alright, Princess, what do you want to know?” He asked, satisfied.

“Well um… you’re a boy right?” She began awkwardly. Chat Noir released her and sat up abruptly, giving her an incredulous look.

“Was there ever any doubt!?” He squeaked, thoroughly shocked. Marinette blinked and slowly sat up as well, a warm blush crossing her cheeks.

“No, no… I didn’t mean it like that. I know you a  _ guy _ but… I don’t know. I’ve never thought of you as a  _ guy _ guy before,” she said with a shrug. When Chat gave her a blank look, she hurried to explain herself. “It’s just that we’re such good friends. Like I know you’re a guy but I’ve never really thought of you as one. Like my friend Nino. But that wasn’t my question.”

“Dare I ask what your question is, Princess?” Chat asked ruefully.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” She suddenly blurted out, the heat in her cheeks creeping up towards her hairline. Chat stared, startled, before shifting awkwardly.

“Um… is there a particular reason you asked, Princess?” He asked, glad the mask on his face helped to hide his own rising blush. Marinette dropped her gaze to the comforter, fidgeting with her fingers awkwardly before chancing a peek up at the leather-clad hero.

“Well, it’s just… there’s this guy I really like. I’ve liked him for a long time but I don’t think he even notices I exist and I was just wondering if it was because I’m not pretty,” she explained shyly. Chat Noir stiffened, startled by the sudden flash of rage that encompassed him at the thought of another holding his Princess’ affections. It was silly. He was in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. Marinette was a friend. A really good friend but a friend nonetheless. There was no reason he should be feeling so homicidal towards a boy he probably didn’t even know. “Ch-Chat? Are you okay?” Marinette’s voice drew him out of his semi-murderous thoughts and he flashed her a grin.

“You’re one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever met, Princess. If this boy doesn’t notice you, he must be an idiot,” he promised confidentiality. For a long moment, Marinette was silent. Chat was content to sit there in silence, waiting for her to gather her thoughts. Sleep was no longer at the forefront of his mind.

“You know, I take it back. Your opinion just doesn’t really do it for me,” the girl suddenly said, flopping back so that she lay on the bed one more. She stared up at the ceiling forlornly until Chat leaned over her, irritable green eyes filling her vision.

“What’s wrong with  _ my _ opinion?” He whined, clearly offended. She shot him an apologetic look. It hadn’t been her intention to hurt his feelings, after all.

“I don’t know, Chat. You’re like my best friend and I guess talking to you is just like talking to my best friend, Alya. I just don’t see you as a guy,” she explained with an apologetic shrug. Chat was glaring at her now.

“Marinette, I  _ am _ a boy. You do realize that, right?” He asked, voice tight with some unidentifiable emotion.

“Well yes, of course, I do Kitty,” she confirmed, nodding sagely. “But it’s still different.”

“ _ How is it different, Marinette!?” _

“I don’t know… you’re my Kitty. I adore you but I guess I’ve never thought of you in a romantic sense. I honestly see you as more of a girlfriend, Chat. I mean you literally, not two days ago, were gushing about a sparkly pink Princess dress I made for Manon,” she pointed out on a giggle, sitting up so that she faced him once more. Chat scowled at the memory.

“It. was.  _ Adorable.  _ How does that make me less of a boy?”

“Chat it was pink and sparkly and you were carrying on like I’d made it especially for  _ you _ . I mean, if I didn’t know any better I’d almost think you were-  _ mmfgh!! _ ” Marinette’s eyes widened in shock as her words were silenced by the press of Chat Noir’s mouth on hers. She wasn’t sure how to react or respond and her hands fluttered helplessly as his lips moved gently over hers. When he pulled away, he smirked looking rather pleased with himself.

“Wh-what was that?” Marinette whispered, staring at the cat-themed superhero in shock. Chat’s smirk widened into a grin.

“I kissed you,” he responded as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Marinette’s mouth hung open in disbelief.

“I know that. My question is  _ why _ !?!” She demanded, hating how her voice seemed to leap up an octave or two on the last word. Chat shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, partially it was to shut you up. I mean seriously Princess, you only seem to have one setting and that’s  _ ‘babble’ _ . And also it was because you were about to say you thought I was gay and I figured I would kill two birds with one stone. Prove I wasn’t gay and stop your babbling,” he explained with a shrug. Marinette’s mouth opened and closed as she floundered for something to say.

“You… Y-you… You  _ IDIOT _ . I said ‘if I didn’t know better’. The point being that I  _ know _ you’re not gay. And who the hell gives you the right to just go around kissing people like that!?” She accused, cheeks flaming red. Chat leaned closer with a mischievous smile.

“Aw come on, Princess. Admit it. You liked my kiss,” he said with a lascivious wink. Marinette swallowed hard and turned her face away, because the truth of the matter is, she did like his kiss. More than she was willing to admit.

“That’s beside the point, I-  _ SHIT  _ no, that’s not what I meant!” Marinette cursed, raking her hand roughly through her hair. “Wipe that smug grin off your face, Chat. I didn’t mean it like that,” she scoffed, scooting backward to put some distance between them. Chat was having none of that though and without warning, he lunged. Marinette shrieked as the superhero grabbed her by the hips and yanked her closer to him. The momentum caused her to fall backward so that she once again found herself on her back, staring up as Chat as he rolled on top of her, effectively pinning her beneath his weight. Marinette wiggled in protest, cheeks flaming, and glared up at her friend.

“Chat this isn’t funny! When I get out of this, I swear I am going to skin you alive. I’m going to-  _ mmmfgh!! _ ” Once again her words were muffled by Chat’s mouth on hers. This kiss was briefer and when he lifted his head, he had the audacity to wink at her. Marinette launched into her tirade as if she had never stopped. “You are a very, very bad kitty. I mean really, everyone knows you love Ladybug so there’s no reason you should be sitting her ki-” Her words were drowned out by another kiss. Where the others had been soft and gentle, this kiss was firmer. His lips moved over hers determinedly, coaxing her mouth to move with his and with a soft moan, Marinette found herself giving into the kiss.

As the fight left her, Chat ran his tongue along her bottom lip prompting her to allow him entrance to her mouth, which she was only too eager to go. Immediately the kiss deepened, tongues tangling and hands exploring. Chat kept on hand firmly on Marinette’s hip while the other inched its way up with a single-minded determination towards the hem of her shirt. When he reached his goal, he paused and an unspoken question flashed between them. Marinette whimpered her acquiescence, allowing Chat to continue his upward journey. The pads of his leather gloves inched their way up her abdomen, stroking and caressing the skin and eliciting a needy sigh from the girl. Meanwhile, Marinette’s hands remained firmly in the boy’s hair. She had to admit, she had always kind of wondered what his hair would feel like. It always looked so spiky but she was pleased to find the strands soft as silk.

Chat’s mouth left hers, allowing the girl to breathe as he trailed kisses along her jaw and down the smooth column of her neck and throat. At the apex of her neck and shoulder, Chat nipped her sharply and with an involuntary cry, Marinette arched against him. Chat moved back up until he hovered above her once more. A wide, arrogant smile curved his lips as he stared down at the girl and carefully extracted his hand from her shirt. “Well now, I think that ought to be enough to prove that I am very much a boy, purrincess,” Chat teased, before rising to his feet in one fluid movement. Before Marinette could even process what was happening, the leather-clad boy leaped up the ladder to the hatch in her ceiling, pausing to give her an exaggerated wink before slipping out into the night and disappearing. Marinette stared at the spot he had disappeared, mouth hanging open in shock. Her whole body tingled from his kiss, his touch… now she knew what it meant to be left high and dry. Although she did have to admit… Chat was right about one thing. She was very much aware now that he was, in fact, a boy. And a delicious one at that.


	3. Sealed With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena Rogue and Jade Turtle can't stand each other. Or so they thought...

Rena Rogue grunted softly as she set down upon the roof a bit harder than she had originally intended. It was one in the morning and to say she was tired was a gross understatement. She was absolutely exhausted but part of a Superhero’s job description was patrolling. Despite the fact that it had been nearly a year since Hawk Moth’s defeat, the work of a hero was never done. Normally, it would have been Chat Noir and Ladybug’s job, but Rena had insisted the pair take the night off and allow her to take care of everything. After being the only two Superheros in Paris for so long, it had taken quite a bit to convince the pair to relax and enjoy the evening but eventually, she had managed. The Fox Miraculous Holder could be  _ very _ persuasive when she wanted to be. Twirling her flute thoughtfully, she padded across the roof and settled down at the edge. The building wasn’t a particularly high one, but it did tower over the businesses around her and provided her an excellent view of the city. While Chat and LB preferred the Eiffel Tower as their rendezvous spot, Rena liked this building much more. The tower was nice, but she preferred to actually see it, as opposed to sitting atop it.

Here, she could see the whole of Paris spread out before her. The Notre Dame in all her glory, the Seine, the Louvre, and the Eiffel Tower at the center of it all. She sighed dreamily, her exhaustion temporarily forgotten as she admired her home. How she had gotten so lucky as to live in the most beautiful city in the world was beyond her. Paris was a dream come true. The City of Light and Love. Laying back, the young heroine looked up at the stars that dotted the night sky. It was there that Jade Turtle found her, hours later as the first hint of sunrise began to paint the horizon. On silent feet, the green-clad hero crossed the roof and stared down at the girl who was supposed to be his partner. Rena Rogue was fast asleep, lips parted in a slight ‘o’ and he couldn’t help the small smile that curved his lips as he stared down at her.

Unlike Ladybug and Chat Noir, the two new superheroes hadn’t immediately hit it off when they had met, despite the fact that their Kwami, Trixx and Wayzz, were a pair. Rena Rogue was hot-headed, impulsive, and arrogant. She was constantly leaping headfirst into danger and it drove Jade Turtle insane. He was the responsible one. He was cool, collected, and cautious. He liked to plot and plan before leaping headfirst into things. Often Rena complained that by the time he actually formulated a plan, their enemies would have died of old age. The pair were exact opposites, much like the Lady and her Chat, so they should have worked well together. Instead, they spent most of their time arguing and insulting one another. Jade would be the first to admit it wasn’t a healthy relationship but he wasn’t certain how he could go about changing it. Since they had first met, this was probably the first time they were in each other’s presence and  _ weren’t _ arguing, and one of them was asleep.

Rena shifted in her sleep and grumbled quietly, but she didn’t awaken. Despite himself, Jade found himself smiling in amusement. Here, now, when she was asleep and didn’t have her usual look of haughty arrogance plastered across her face, he could almost admit that she was kind of cute. Almost. Her face was so relaxed, lips still slightly parted. The mask did nothing to hide her youth at that moment. It struck him for perhaps the first time that, like Ladybug and Chat and himself, Rena Rogue was likely only in her early teens. A light breeze ruffled over the pair as Jade Turtle cautiously settled down beside her, determined to keep an eye on her until she awoke from her impromptu nap. The breeze brushed over them again, slightly stronger this time, and a lock of hair fluttered across the girl’s face. Hand moving of its own volition, Jade Turtle found himself reaching out to sweep the lock of hair from the girl’s face. It should have been a simple, harmless gesture but the boy found his hand lingering on the girl’s cheek. Even through his gloves, he could feel the enticing warmth of her skin.

Jade Turtle swallowed thickly and gently allowed his fingers to trace down the side of the girl’s face and over the gentle curve of her cheek. His touch was hesitant, featherlight, his fear at waking the girl unprecedented. All the same, now that he had started he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Now that they weren’t arguing, he realized with a start just how beautiful she was. The smooth caramel skin, the auburn and brown ombre hair, the tips white like a fox’s tail. Although they were closed now, he knew her eyes to be a startling hazel. Wide, luminous, and utterly captivating. Breath hitching, Jade Turtle found himself leaning closer to the sleeping girl as if drawn by some unknown force. She shifted suddenly and he froze, expecting her to awaken but unwilling to pull back nonetheless. She didn’t awaken, and he continued his descent until he hovered mere inches above her, their soft breath mingling. 

The boy gently ran his thumb across her lower lip. His tongue darted out to nervously wet his own lips as his gaze darted nervously up to the girl’s face. Her eyes remained closed, her face slack and her breath even with sleep. His own breath hitching nervously, the boy inched closer, silently screaming at himself. What was he doing? This was wrong on so many levels. He and Rena  _ hated _ each other. They argued constantly and besides, she was  _ asleep _ . He definitely should  _ not _ kiss her and yet… and yet, he desperately wanted to. It wasn’t until his mouth was a breath’s width from hers that he realized her breathing had altered. The change was so slight if he hadn’t been so in tune with the girl before him he might not have noticed. Slowly, nervously, the boy allowed his gaze to inch up her face until… their eyes met and Jade Turtle’s breath caught in his throat fearfully.

Rena Rogue stared at her partner, frozen. Her hazel eyes are wide as saucers as she stared into the boy’s familiar golden brown eyes. For a moment, neither moved. They scarcely dared to breathe as they searched each other’s gazes. For what? Neither was entirely certain of that answer. They searched regardless of this. The girl moved first, shifting her upper body up onto her elbows. The boy flew backward, fully expecting to be slapped or chewed out or both. Instead, the girl reached out and caught his shoulder, halting his retreat as her eyes continued to search his. Her mouth parted, and nervously her tongue darted out to wet her own lips. Jade Turtle’s breath hitched at the unintentionally attractive action. Slowly, Rena lifted her other hand and carefully traced the tips of her fingers from his collarbone, up his neck and around the curve of his cheek. Her fingers continued their upward ascent, hesitating briefly at his hairline before delving into the soft, short curls there. 

Rena and Jade moved as one then, her pushing herself up further as she dropped his head back down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started slow, neither of them quite certain what was happening or why they were kissing instead of arguing. Slowly, however, the heat began to build… only to dissipate when a new voice broke through their haze of wondrous discovery.

“Ha, you both owe me ten euros,” Ladybug snickered, smirking at Chat Noir and Queen B.  Chat Noir smiled good-natured at having lost the bet, while Queen B turned to glare accusingly at the two superheroes as they sprang apart, faces burning with embarrassment.

“You guys couldn’t have held off for two more weeks, could you?” Queen B said in annoyance, before turning to join her own partner where he stood quietly off to the side, smiling in amusement at the group’s antics.

“Hey, I am an  _ expert _ when it comes to sexual tension. Isn’t that right,  _ Minou _ ?” Ladybug asked, flirtatiously nudging the bell at her partner’s throat. Chat pulled his girlfriend into his chest, arms wrapping around her midsection and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

“Right you are,  _ purr-rincess _ ,” he agreed readily, earning a groan of disgust from their fellow heroes.

“Paon, make Ladybug stop?” Queen B whined, brushing her blonde hair out of her face as she leaned affectionately into the redhead’s side. The boy smiled impishly down at her, teel eyes alight with amusement.

“Maybe you should just stop making bets with people, Queenie,” he teased lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead. The blonde-haired girl leaned into his embrace with a happy sigh. It wasn’t until Ladybug looked up that any of them noticed that Rena Rogue and Jade Turtle were no longer on the roof. Distracted by their significant others as they were, they had failed to notice the two slinking off with their tails between their legs. The four dissolved into laughter and turned in unison to head for school, chatting animatedly and already placing bets as to when Jade Turtle and Rena Rogue would give in and finally tell each other their secret identities.

“You know,” Chat Noir began thoughtfully as landed in an alley and the four released their transformations. “They kind of remind me of you and I, Mari. I think this is the beginning of a very interesting love square…” 

Marinette nodded thoughtfully and turned to their friends, but Chloe and Nathanael were already in their own world and with a chuckle, the pigtailed girl took her boyfriend’s hand. “Come on, you two. We’re going to be late,” she laughed, allowing Adrien to lead her from the alley with Chloe and Nathanael trailing behind hand in hand. As they reached the school gates, Nino and Alya lifted their hands in greeting from where they stood side by side near the school’s entrance. The four exchanged knowing grins and quietly, began placing their bets.


End file.
